batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Gotham Knights
Batman: Gotham Knights is an animated movie for the new Batman reboot, following Christopher Nolan's Dark '' ''Knight trilogy. Nolan produced the film, and worked together with former director of the DC Animated Universe, Bruce Timm, to make the film. While Nolan did the screenplay and produced the film, Timm directed and wrote the story for the film. The film starts Ron Perlman, Neil Patrick Harris, Bob Hastings, Michael Caine, Mark Hamill, and Phil LaMarr. Cast *Ron Perlman as Bruce Wayne/Batman: A millionare playboy who pretty much controls Gotham during the day, and fights crime as a costumed superhero at night. His parents were shot dead right in front of him by a mugger, when he was age 8. After doing lots of mixed martial arts training, Bruce returned to Gotham City and helped the Gotham City Police Department take on the madhouse of villans as a caped crusader; Batman. Another possible voice actor was Kevin Conroy. **Cameron Boyce as Bruce Wayne (age 8). **Josh Hutcherson as Bruce Wayne (age 16). *Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nigma/The Riddler: Once a famous scientist, Edward Nigma was always obsessed with with riddles. When his boss thought he was insane, and fired him, Nigma became so insane to the point where he became a criminal. Despite his personality change, Nigma kept his obsession with riddles, and became The Riddler, who tormented his challengers with insane riddles. *Bob Hastings as James Gordan: The captain of the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD), who doesn't fully trust the Dark Knight, but relies on him to help the GCPD when the Riddler strikes. He knows the secret identity of Batman, and keeps it a secret. *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's good friend and former butler for Bruce's parents, Thomas and Martha. Alfred brought Bruce home after the death of his parents, and took care of him until he grew up and went to collage. Alfred still is Bruce's butler, and is taking good care of his secret of being the Batman, like James Gordan. *Mark Hamill as Jack Napier: A good friend of James Gordan and an officer on the GCPD, Jack Napier has always seen the bright side of the situation, and loves to get a good laugh. However, when he is on the job, he is extremely serious and doesn't take no for an answer. *Phil LaMarr as Lucius Fox: An close friend of Bruce, Alfred and James Gordan, Fox is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, the industrial powerhouse in which Bruce Wayne is the chairman of. Like Alfred and Gordan, he knows the identity of Batman and keeps it a secret. *Amy Adams as Vicki Vale: The famous journalist for the Gotham Gazette, Vicki was a childhood friend and is the love interest of Bruce Wayne. She is the member of the newspaper who reports on the Batman sightings through Gotham City. *Kevin Conroy as Thomas Wayne: The famous surgeon and philanthropist, Thomas Wayne is the husband of Martha Wayne and father of Bruce Wayne. He and wife Martha were killed by a mugger right in front of Bruce. This eventually is the reason why Bruce became Batman. *Gary Oldman as Joe Chill: A thug who came from a small-town, Joe becomes a big shot after killing Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents. At first, Bruce wants to become Batman to kill Chill in retaliation, but realizes that he can't just kill somebody because he doesn't like them. *Adam West as Hamilton Hill: The current mayor of Gotham City, Hill thinks that Batman is a troublemaker, and believes that he should be dealt with as soon as possible. Plot Prolouge The movie opens with Thomas and Martha Wayne walking down the sidewalk with their son, Bruce, after seeing the Gray Ghost movie that Bruce has been dying to see. They walk down an alley, which Thomas claims to be a "shortcut" back to Wayne Manor, they are confronted by a mugger named Joe Chill, who begins demanding for Martha's pearl necklace and her purse. Thomas begins to fight back, and when he pins him down, Joe shoots Thomas. Martha screams for help, and Chill shoots her too. He pushes Bruce down to the ground, takes Martha's purse and necklace, and runs off into the night. A devastated Bruce wails out for help, staring in horror at the gunshots in his parents. Shortly after his desperate calls for help, James Gordan and Jack Napier of the Gotham City Police Department come in and take Bruce home. Two weeks later, the Wayne family butler Alfred is seen at the funeral for Thomas and Martha. Bruce stands next to him, trying to hold back the tears. Vicki Vale, a good friend of Bruce's and who is also attending the funeral, gives him a comforting hug. As he watches the funeral, Bruce pictures the mugger in his head, vowing revenge on the man who had killed his parents. After Collage Bruce and Vicki are seen at their collage graduation. Alfred and Jack congratulate them, saying they did a wonderful job. Once they all return from Gotham University, they go to Wayne Manor for a celebration. Vicki tells Bruce that she is going to try and become a journalist for the Gotham Gazette, Bruce says that he wants train in mixed martial arts. Vicki tells him that it is a great idea, kisses his cheek, and goes over to her friends. Following the graduation party, Alfred catches Bruce looking up at the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne that is hanging up above the fireplace. He tells Bruce that times can be tough, and that sometimes he misses his family too. Bruce nods, and thanks Alfred for the comforting words all the years he had lived with him. Early in the morning, Bruce packs up some stuff to bring with him on his adventure to be trained in mixed martial arts. He gives Alfred a heartfelt goodbye, and gets in a Gotham taxi, and drives off. Return to Gotham City 3 years after he left to become a mixed martial arts fighter, Alfred is very happy and shocked to see Bruce standing at the doorstep late on Friday night. The two talk for a while, and then Lucius Fox arrives at the door to say hello to Alfred and Bruce. Alfred tells Bruce that Lucius wants him to take over Wayne Enterprises as the chairman of the company. Bruce agrees, and Lucius tells him that the meeting is on Sunday afternoon. Bruce says that he'll be there, and Lucius leaves. The next day, Bruce goes out to visit Vicki, as Alfred told him that she got her dream job as the journalist for the Gotham Gazette. Outside the building, Bruce sees Vicki talking to Jack Napier about the events from the night before. Bruce walks over, and the two are happy to see him. Jack Napier explains to Bruce that Edward Nigma, a famous Gotham scientist, went to Arkham Asylum, the prison for the criminally insane. Jack, noticing Bruce AND Vicki's confusion, says that he tried to murder James Gordan. Despite the fact that they knew he was Nigma, the scientist claimed to be The Riddler. Jack then tells Bruce and Vicki to be careful, and leaves. Bruce and Vicki talk about the Riddler's schemes, and Vicki says that she hopes for a protector for Gotham City. Bruce agrees, and returns home to Wayne Manor. The Dark Knight Rises Later, on Sunday night, Alfred and Bruce talk about the Wayne Enterprises meeting. After a while, Bruce tells Alfred that Gotham needs a protector, saying that Metropolis has Superman and that Central City has Flash. Alfred disagrees, saying that Gotham has the police. The two eventually get into an argument about it, and then Bruce goes down to his bedroom, which was once his father's. He finds a costume with a bat emblem on the chest. Alfred, who is behind him, says that his father wore the costume to a Halloween party. Bruce puts the costume on, and then calls Lucius for a utility belt and a grapple gun. About twenty minutes later, Lucius arrives with the itemms. Bruce then explains his plan to Lucius and Alfred, and the latter disagrees with the idea, saying it is dangerous. Lucius then points out that since Bruce is an adult, he can make his own choices. Bruce puts the utility belt on, and takes off into the night with the grapple gun. Resting on a building rooftop, Bruce notices that he is right above the same alley in which his parents were killed in. He notices that Joe Chill is in the alley, cornering Vicki Vale. Not wanting to lose another loved one, Bruce swings in and fights Chill. Horrified, Joe runs before Bruce gets the chance to kill him. Vicki asks who the hero is, and Bruce states that his name is Batman, and swings off into the night. Vicki looks after him in admiration, and walks off down the street. Riddler's Revenge Early that morning, Bruce is reading the Gotham Gazette. He notices that the main story is titled, "Caped Crusader Saves The Day", and that it is written by Vicki Vale. He tells Alfred about the events the night before, and Alfred says that Vicki thinks he is a hero. Bruce has no change to agree, because the news flash on television says that Riddler has escaped from Gotham and is on his way to City Hall. Bruce quickly dons the Batsuit, and swings in as Batman to stop the Riddler. Before the Dark Knight arrives, Riddler is seen giving a riddle to the mayor of Gotham, Hamilton Hill, and then robs him. Luckily, however, Batman swings in and gives the money back to Hill, but is too late to catch the Riddler. Hill yells at Batman for not capturing the villain, and commands him to leave. Batman does so, and spends the rest of the day tracking down the Riddler. Eventually, he saw a giant green question mark on the Gotham City Police Department. And it had a riddle on it. Chasing Riddler Batman reads the riddle, and assumes that Riddler has gone to Gotham Graveyard. Batman goes to the Graveyard, and sees that Riddler is standing in the middle of the clearing. Riddler tells Batman that he's just a useless guy wearing spandex, and this leads to the Dark Knight chasing Riddler through the graveyard. Eventually, Batman chases Riddler to his secret hideout in the middle of the swamp. Riddler then reveals his plan; that he has kidnapped Vicki Vale and is going to kill her, thus crushing Bruce Wayne to the point where Wayne Enterprises might shut down, and Gotham will be ruined. Vicki, who is trapped in a cell behind Riddler, pleads for Batman to help her. James Gordan and Jack Napier walk in and help Batman stop Riddler. Riddler manages to flee the scene, and Batman goes with Napier to follow where he is going. They are lead to a trench full of acids, and Riddler says that if Batman lets him escape, he won't push him or Jack into the trench. The cop shoots at Riddler and misses. The Riddler comes over and pushes Jack into the trench of acids. Batman becomes infuriated, and attacks Riddler. Eventually, Vicki and James Gordan arrive and Gordan takes Riddler back to Arkham. Batman looks down into the trench, hoping that Jack is okay, and flees. Epilouge Later that week, Bruce is reading the paper, and the main story is titled, "The Dark Knght Strikes Again". Again, it is written by Vicki. The story is about the fight between Batman and Riddler, and it also includes the supposed death of Jack Napier. Alfred then says that every good story must come to an end, and Bruce says that he won't stop being Batman until he dies. Bruce then pays a visit to Vicki, and tells her that he is Batman. Vicki thanks Bruce for all the help he has done for her and for Gotham, as well as defeating Riddler. Bruce leaves, and pays a visit to the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne, planting a rose on each. Bruce walks home, and past the trench where Jack "died". The movie ends with Jack's voice, saying "I'm not going anywhere!", and a white hand rising out of the acid, and the credits begin to roll. Notes *When Batman confronts Riddler in the graveyard, Riddler is next to a grave that says In loving memory of Cyrus Gold. Cyrus Gold is the man who rises from his grave and becomes the villain Solomon Grundy, a rouge of Batman's. *Superman and Flash, as well as Metropolis and Central City, are both mentioned when Bruce and Alfred discuss a protector of Gotham City. Deleted Scenes *An interrogation scene between Riddler and James Gordan. *Riddler putting a bomb on the Gotham Orphanage, and Batman stopping him just in time, with the help of young orphan Richard "Dick" Grayson. *Bruce Wayne confronting and killing Joe Chill. *James Gordan introducing his adopted daughter, Barbara. Rating Batman: Gotham Knights was rated PG-13 for "action and violence and mature material". Sequal Christopher Nolan said he would love to return as producer in a sequal film, and Bruce Timm said that "if there were to be a sequal, Nolan and I will be returning". Bruce Timm revealed on his Facebook page that a sequal was in the works, and that Ron Perlman (Bruce Wayne/Batman), Bob Hastings (James Gordan), Mark Hamill (Jack Napier), Amy Adams (Vicki Vale), Phil LaMarr (Lucius Fox), Adam West (Hamilton Hill) and Michael Caine (Alfred Pennyworth) would be returning. Gary Oldman said he would love to return as Joe Chill at some point in the film. It has been revealed that the sequal would be titled Batman Continues, and it is set for a 2018 release date. Spoilers *Robin and/or Batgirl will appear in the film. TRUE - The deleted scene in which James Gordan introduces Barbara Gordan, his daughter, to Bruce, will be included. Also, Dick Grayson has been confirmed to appear, but it is unknown as his normal self, or as Robin. *The main antagonist will be Joker (Jack Napier in Batman: Gotham Knights). FALSE - He will be introduced as the Joker in a similar matter as he was mentioned in Batman Begins. *It will reveal more characters from Batman's past that weren't included in this film. TRUE - His mentor, Ducard, will be introduced. *The secondary antagonist will be either The Penguin or Scarecrow. FALSE - The secondary antagonist will be Two-Face, who works as a side-villian in the film. The main villain is Ducard. *Alfred dies towards the end of the film. FALSE. *Harvey Bullock will debut in the film as a replacement for Jack Napier. TRUE. *The Riddler, the first film's villain, will return. FALSE. *Arkham Asylum will be shown, as well as Dr. Kirk Langstorm, a psychiatrist that works there. TRUE - Despite the fact that Langstorm is in it, he will NOT become Man-Bat. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Earth-2001